


My Unholy Creations

by orphan_account, The_Angry_Bunny



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, dungeons degenerates
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, Fluff, Furry, Multi, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Angry_Bunny/pseuds/The_Angry_Bunny
Summary: So basically my friends and I had an awful idea. Then so I'm writing out this god awful of an idea between characters. Varying ships, in no way encapsulate how these characters act.





	1. Reaching the Top Shelf

**Author's Note:**

> Chenna the Halfing and Whistles the Kenku, both small in stature, so helping each other get to the top shelf is a help.
> 
> Chenna is stubborn and Whistles is naive.

"Come on..." The stout of a woman says. "Just a little bit higher." 

"Hey Chenna!" The halfling turns around. "Whatcha doing?" She's greeted by the bee-eater Kenku. The oversized bird of a bard.His playful manner is well meaning.

"I'm just trying to get some spice off the top shelf, Whistles, but I can't reach it." She says to her friend in a huff. She pauses, then her face lights up. "Say Whistles, can you help me? I'll lift you up and you can get the spice for me." The bird isn't that much taller and is a lot lighter than her, so it'll be a lot easier for her to carry him.

Whistles eyes light up. "Of course Chenna! Anything for one of my best friends!" Then before he knows it he's lifted off the ground. He's able to see the top shelf, and all the spices. "Uhhhh, which one do I grab??" He's aloof tone of voice makes obvious what she forgot to mention.

"Oh!" She readjust her holding on Whistles. "I need cumin, I'm sorry for not saying it before hand!" Whistles nods and goes looking for the spice. Chenna rests her head against his back. She takes a deep breath in, thinking about how nice he smells. She gets lost in thought thinking about the sweet bird in her arms, how nice it is to hold.. hands? Talons? She's not sure. But it's just a really nice thought. 

She gets caught up in thought that she doesn't notice Whistles saying her name. "Chenna! I found the spice!" She nods, a light blush across he face. She sets him down and he hands her the spice.

"Thanks for helping me Whistles, you're a lot of help." She turns her head away trying to avoid eye contact.

"You're welcome!" He's about to leave and before he can Chenna grabs his arm. Then gives him a quick kiss before she goes into the kitchen. Whistles stands a bit shocked, then goes on with his day, skipping along.


	2. Holiness Comes in Twos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To butting head, to playful chatter, the half-demon half-angel and the Pelorian Cleric have grown closer over the years. What happens when Michael feels something more for the human girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is the archangel of Death, often making snarky remarks. Minna is a human cleric, often being passive, but kinda sarcastic.

A snarky comment here, a sarcastic comment there. The two laugh together at the stuff happening around them. The tavern is full of many people, so there's a lot to comment on in the room. Though the two themselves can stick out, but they don't care. The human girl and the fallen angel man, enjoy the company of each other.

A human man comes up, by the way he is he is dressed, that he is a barbarian. He leans down on the table, obvious who he wants to talk to. "Hey pretty lady, got a pretty name for that pretty face?" She cringes at that, as she would say that the large burn scars on her face would make her anything than pretty.

"Leave her alone, she's not interested." The fallen angel remarks. "She doesn't need a brute like you anyway, she's too good for you anyway." Scoffing at the man being way too brutish.

"What are you to her? her boyfriend?" The barbarian scoffs. "Why not fight, a girl is easier to impress when it comes to strength." Laughing him off. The fallen on stands up, revealing a 7 foot stature. towering over the human man. Then like a dog with its tail between its legs, backs away. He sits back down once out of sight.

After a moment the two burst out laughing. "You know you didn't have to do that Michael, I could've taken care of it myself." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You couldn't take him on anyway, you're not that strong." Which is true, but he could've held him back with one hand and not doing anything. But Michael would've hated to ruin his new suit, it's only the finest of fabrics.

"All it takes is fear my dear, Minna" He picks up a cup of wine, that didn't seem to be there before. She gives a more small laugh, he looks at her, a warm feeling filling his chest. She laugh was warm and loving. He gives a light smile and drinks from his cup. But that feeling felt odd, not normal. He hasn't felt this way before, they've had a few similar situations and he's just never felt that warm fuzzy feeling. "Was there any new quests on the board?" She shakes her head. "I thought so."

They sit around awhile longer, the two keep chatting it up. Minna yawns and leans against Michael. He tenses at the sudden touch so intimate, then decides to wrap his arm around her shoulder. They sit like for awhile, before Michael notices she had fallen asleep. He takes this chance to lean and kiss her on the top of her head. "I love you.." He whispers softly. 

She moves around a little, to readjust. Mumbling in her sleep "I love you too..." His face gets dusted in a deep red. Pulling her closer, practically on his lap. Wrapping both of his arms around her.


	3. Private Time with the Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Ne'Tasha is the Yeoman of the crew. She has a message for Captain Maahes, who is in his private quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felesmau are a cat like race, comprising of three different variants, being most commonly big cats.  
Voxkin, as a fox like race, commonly being wild fox colors, some being colors pf domesticated foxes.  
C.I.N. stands for Covenant of Intergalactic Nations.  
Samson is 8 feet tall while Ne'Tasha is 3 1/2 feet tall.

Ne'Tasha padded down the hall. It was almost 22:00, which was the shift change from Alpha to Beta. She had received several subspace messages during her shift, none required the attention of her superiors, (all two of them) save for the most recent one. It was a directive from C.I.N. Command, and judging by an 'URGENT' status and reductively decided to deliver it to Captain Maahes himself. Coming to a stop in front of his quarters, she noted that the sliding doors didn't automatically part when she rang the intercom.

The Captain being an intimidating man, could be an understatement. He was a Felesmau, a race known for their intellect, but also their size and strength. He was a prime example of their positive stereotypes, in more ways than one. He spent his shift exercising, keeping his toned body in shape. His light pink fur let his piercing blue eyes strike fear with just a glance. A slouch was infrequently seen on the tall man, helping him towering over the whole crew. Combined with posture, his deep, commanding voice can keep everyone in line.

Ne'Tasha felt quite the opposite, her race is a Voxkin, new to the galaxy, who are mostly known for their agile and small bodies, possessing more upper body strength than the rest of their body. Being much shorter than the captain. Her gray fur providing nothing for her yellow eyes, it did pop a bit in the dark. While she kept to attention, it did not make her a threatening person. She was much quieter than her captain, often only speaking when spoken to.

She attempted to ring the intercom once again. Tapping her paws, worriedly waiting for her captain. He couldn't be asleep already, it was barely 10 minutes since the shift change! She reached for the intercom once again, but the door had slid open to reveal the threatening figure of the captain. He was hardly out of uniform, obviously not pleased being bothered during his off shift.

"What do you need Yeoman?" Directly and to the point. It struck fear to the young lady. "You have another Commander to report to, what is the meaning of this?"

Her face grew warm and took a deep breath, "An urgent message Sir, from C.I.N., for your eyes only." She pushed her datapad forward to the captain. Trying to remain eye contact with her superior.

He sighed and stepped aside, "Why don't you step inside, I'll read it over then you may have your datapad returned Ms. Ne'Tasha." She nodded and went inside the quarters for the captain. "Apologies for my rudeness I just don't expect to be bothered when I'm not on shift." He walked over to his desk and let out a huff. "What was this about again?" She followed him over and held out the datapad for him.

She looked up and waited for the captain. She felt a great deal of respect for the man since they come from the same planet. But it made her felt insecure about it, as she isn't as experienced as her captain. She was weak, he was strong, she was small, he was tall, it was almost attractive to her. A nice, strong man, who can hold her in his arms, make her feel safe. Her eyes wandered down from the captains' face, his broad shoulders, scars across his chest from all his years of service, his toned body. She began to wonder what lied underneath his pants. She stopped there, shaking her head, she couldn't think about her captain that way! He's her superior, relationships in the workplace are taboo, no way, no how, should she be thinking about her captain.

As Ne'Tasha was occupied by her thoughts the captain looked over his shoulder. Seeing the young lady's eyes moving down, he was quite amused. How she had to run just to get places quickly, needing help reaching shelves, how her tail and ears flick to show emotion. Her mannerisms were simply adorable, so innocent, naive about the world. He could simply crush her with his paws easily if he wasn't gentle. She listens to directions well, he wondered how she would respond to being under him. No, well, maybe, she appears interested in him, why not test how far she'll go? He finished reading the message he was made to read and set the datapad down gently. Shifting to the Voxkin who had to turn herself away from him, squatting to be closer to her level. "Now yeoman, what's the matter?" She frozen, straightening her back, attempting to look professional. "Can't look at your captain?" He put his paws on her small hips, spinning her around to look into his eyes.

Her eyes widened, shocked about how the captain acted. "No, captain, I can." She had to force herself to look himself in the eyes. "I didn't do something wrong, did I, captain?" She tilted her head to the side.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, you're not, I think I could use some personal time with my yeoman." He used one of his hands to take off her communicator, putting it on the desk behind him when it was off. "And please, call me Samson." Using his free hand to hold her maw, bringing her closer to his face. "Now... Do you want to please your captain?"

She felt nervous, if it meant what she thought it did, it would mean that she and the captain's relationship would be different. She gave a nod, "Yes, sir." She has to make sure her captain is happy. He smirked, picking her up off the ground, setting her on the desk. Putting her into a kiss when she sat down. Despite that she knew what she was getting herself into, she felt surprised, soon melted into his arm. His expert tongue, trapping her in a natural binding. She was so enveloped into his warm kiss that she didn't notice that Samson began to remove her boots and belt. Ne'tasha attempted to pull away to grab a breath, yet his stronger arm kept her in place. Samson regarded her struggle and separated the kiss. Using this chance to pull off her top. She gasped, providing air for the petite lady, she gave a meager 'Thank you' through her gasp.

He let out a small laugh, "Never kissed before?" She nodded sheepishly. He took off the remainder of her clothes. Pushing her back, parting her legs, and putting a finger to her nether regions. She was already wet, "Excited Ne'Tasha? You must think about me a lot to get this wet."

"No, I don't." She said quickly but felt caught off by a yelp. He had pushed her finger into her pussy. This was her first time, being with her captain and was both excited and nervous about it. His finger was huge to her, filling her up instantly. He curled it, giving her a shock of pleasure. She squirmed in his grasp, feeling odd with the new sensation. She wanted to move but was held down by the large paw on her stomach. He pulled his finger out and parted her lips of her womanhood, moving his face down, giving her a slow lick, remaining eye contact with fox-girl. A shot of pleasure shivered down Ne'Tahsa's spine, his tongue rolling over her clit, his large tongue pressed hard on her petite body. It felt amazing, it was hard to explain, but it just felt right. He spent his time lapping her juices, leaving her a panting mess, but when he was satisfied he pulled away, the woman giving a whine, displeased by the lack of pleasure.

He stood up and removed his paws from the yeoman. "Turn over." He commanded, unbuckling his pants. She nodded quickly and got on her hands and feet, her tail standing straight up, and allowing her pussy to open for him. He gave a big grin to her obedience, using one hand to position his large barbed cock against her smaller figure. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I hope you're prepared." then proceeded to push himself in, and she could barely take the tip. Getting a scream from the virgin lady, only getting her muzzle shut by her captain. Even with the tight fit and the extremely tight space, felt amazing to him, the tight pussy contracting on the large cock. While he couldn't move well to push more in, he still made an effort to get more in. Ne'Tasha twitched as he let her have a minute to adjust to the new sensation, her ears flicking as she's held in place. After that moment was over he left go of her muzzle and pulled out the slightest bit, just to push back in, starting slow, getting a mix of a moan and a yelp from the girl he's in.

While it started out slow, Ne'Tasha started to dissatisfied by the slow pace. She puzzled if she should tell Samson he can go faster. She turned over her shoulder, and managed to look at her captain in the eyes. "You can, ah, go faster, captain."

A smirk crossed his face, "Then I'll make it so." grabbing her by the base of her tail, lifting her up, thrusting harder and faster. This got much more pleasing noises from Ne'Tasha, her tongue hanging out of her maw. Grunts coming from the man, clenching his teeth, digging a free hands' claws into her rear.

Ne'Tasha closed her eye's feeling something coming, it made her stomach turn, but it felt good. "Captain I-I feel!" He shut her up again, holding her muzzle. She arched her back, a hum of a moan vibrating her maw.

Samson could feel her walls contract on him as he thrust into her. It was more lubed and he pushed further in, moving as far as his member could. Giving the last few thrusts before pulling out and cumming on her rear. He let out a sigh of satisfaction, dropping the lady on his desk, went to grab a towel to clean the mess he had created. Coming back he saw Ne'Tasha, panting heavily, limp on his desk, he took a look at the clock on his desk, '22:30', he quickly helped cleaned up the yeoman and got her dressed. Sending her back on her shift with her datapad in hand. Once she was gone he flopped onto his bed and made a note to contact C.I.N. first thing the Alpha shift starts. As well as to not make this a habit between him and yeoman, Ne'Tahsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact this was written over the course of like a week, cause as these stories are, mine and my friends unholy creations, and this one was painful to right.


End file.
